disney_companyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Микки Маус
Ми́кки Ма́ус ' (Мышонок Микки англ. Mickey Mouse) — мультипликационный персонаж, один из символов компании Уолта Диснея и американской поп-культуры вообще. Представляет собой антропоморфного мышонка. thumb Данные о дне рождения не вполне однозначны. Официально днём рождения Микки считается 18 ноября 1928 года. Именно в этот день показали миру мультфильм «Пароходик Вилли». Хотя впервые кинозрители познакомились с Микки ещё за 183 дня (15 мая), когда вышел небольшой немой мультфильм «Безумный самолёт». Говорит высоким и тонким голосом. До 1947 года Уолт Дисней лично озвучивал Микки Мауса, из-за хронического кашля вследствие курения был вынужден прекратить озвучку. Тогда компания Дисней поручила эту работу Джимми Макдональду. С 1977 по 2009 Микки Мауса озвучивал Уэйн Оллвайн. Часто появляется в компании друга Дональда и собаки по кличке Плуто. Кроме того, у Микки есть подружка по имени Минни. Микки Маус фигурирует в мультфильмах, комиксах, видеоиграх и развлекательных парках. Микки Маус появился в 1928 году, после того как Уолт Дисней потерял права на своего первого персонажа, удачливого кролика Освальда. Первые короткие анимационные фильмы с Микки Маусом были нарисованы Абом Айверксом, главным компаньоном Уолта Диснея. Впоследствии, с ростом популярности, Микки Маус начал фигурировать в полнометражных мультфильмах, на телевидении, комиксах и различных предметах. История История Микки Мауса очень насыщена, особенно первые её десятилетия. Его появление в конце двадцатых годов совпало с появлением множества технических нововведений в кинематографе. Само рождение персонажа связано с рядом обстоятельств. Замена Освальду Микки Маус был создан в качестве замены Кролику Освальду, права на которого Уолт потерял из-за недостаточной осмотрительности. Кролик Освальд был создан Айверксом в начале 1927. Произведения с ним создавались компанией Диснея и распространялись компанией «Universal Pictures». В течение года Освальд получил известность и стал приносить доход. В феврале 1928 года Уолт обратился к Минтцу с просьбой о увеличении финансирования. Однако компания «Universal Pictures» не только сократила расходы на производство предусмотренных по контракту работ, но и переманила часть художников и аниматоров. Кроме того, права на персонаж, согласно в спешке подписанному контракту, принадлежали компании Universal Pictures, и она могла отказаться от услуг Диснея, что послужило важным аргументом в переговорах. Расстроенный Дисней решил начать всё с нуля. Уолт потерял большую часть команды аниматоров. Совместно с несколькими преданными сотрудниками, в число которых входили Аб Айверкс и Лэс Кларк, он начал в тайне от остальных работать над новым персонажем, в то время как (уже не его) команда продолжала работу над мультфильмами про Кролика Освальда. Уолт хорошо запомнил свою первую неудачу и с тех пор всегда внимательно следил за соблюдением авторских прав на все работы. Рождение персонажа Мнения биографов Диснея расходятся относительно точного срока создания Микки Мауса. Выдвигаются различные даты с конца января по 21 мая 1928, когда Уолт Дисней подал заявку на регистрацию соответствующего товарного знака. Айверкс в одном интервью сказал, что долго экспериментировал с другими видами — лягушонком, котёнком и щенком. Все были отвергнуты Уолтом. Майкл Бэрриер отсылает читателя к воспоминанием Лилиан Дисней, согласно которым, после некоторых раздумий Дисней счёл мышонка привлекательным персонажем. Бэрриер упоминает, что несколькими годами спустя Дисней заявил, что выбор мышонка был обусловлен тем, что студия «Laugh-O-Gram» в Канзас-сити, на которой он работал в начале двадцатых, была буквально наводнена этими грызунами, как и мультфильмы тех времён, и он решил попробовать приручить одного. 1928: Первое появление на экране thumb|Титры мультфильма [[Безумный самолёт]] Датой рождения Микки Мауса считается 18 ноября 1928 года, день первого показа «Пароходика Вилли» в «Colony Theater» в Нью-Йорке. (Этот мультфильм часто называют первым звуковым, хотя самым первым в истории был один из эпизодов «Song Car-Tunes» Макса Фляйшера, представленный в 1924 году) Микки Маус фигурировал в немом мультфильме Plane Crazy, представленном 15 мая 1928 года. Мультфильм был создан под впечатлением от подвига Чарльза Линдберга, но не получил успеха. Несмотря на неудачу, Уолт в конце лета выпустил новый мультфильм The Gallopin' Gaucho. Проблемы привели к тому, что Уолт стал искать дистрибьютора. Частично сложности были обусловлены сходством с его предыдущими работами. Против ожидания, Дисней взялся за производство третьего фильма, премьера немой версии которого состоялась 29 июля. Он понял, что его мультфильмам нужна отличительная черта, которая позволила бы им выделиться среди работ конкурентов и предшественников. Графическое нововведение: белые перчатки ||}}}}|Различные персонажи (с незначительными вариациями)|}} Характерная черта, Микки Маус не носил белые перчатки до выхода мультфильма «The Opry House» 28 марта 1929 года. «The Opry House» был вторым мультфильмом 1929 года и, начиная с него, мышонок почти всегда появлялся в перчатках. Предполагается, что перчатки позволяли выделить руки на фоне тела в чёрно-белых мультфильмах (первый цветной мультфильм с участием Микки Мауса — «The Band Concert» — вышел в 1935 году). Что характерно, в этом мультфильме Микки предстаёт в роли пианиста. Три чёрные линии на тыльной стороне перчатки — складки, характерные для детских перчаток того времени. 1929:Микки Маус в различных ролях Галантный кавалер В мультфильме « », вышедшем 14 марта 1929, Минни отвергает ухаживания Микки Мауса, предпочтя ему Чёрного пита. В этом мультфильме Чёрный Пит изображён в несвойственной ему роли джентльмена, а Микки Маус выступает не как главный герой, а как молодой и не очень удачливый ухажёр. Страдания от неразделённой любви выдают чувствительную и ранимую часть характера Микки. Некоторые критики усмотрели в этом мультфильме попытку усилить сочувствие зрителей по отношению к герою. Просто мышь В мультфильме Микки появляется в ремейке короткометражки студии под названием . В этом мультфильме фигурирует кот по имени , который живёт в особняке. Его присутствие отпугивает мышей. Кот Нип отправляется на охоту, а мыши, пользуясь его отсутствием, проникают в дом. Минни и Микки пытаются устроить <из этого праздник>. Кот Нипп уже появлялся ранее в «The Opry House» под именем Том, из-за чего его можно перепутать с котом Томом из мульсериала «Том и Джерри», созданного в 1940 году Уильямом Ханна. В этом мультфильме Микки и Минни представлены как простые мыши. В этом мультфильме они оказываются размером с обычных мышей, в то время как в предыдущих и последующий мультфильмах их рост сравним с человеческим (и сами они более антропоморфны). Поскольку этот мультфильм вышел в эпоху действия сухого закона, логично предположить, что Том пьёт контрабандный алкоголь. Солдат В мультфильме , вышедшем 25 апреля 1929 года, Микки Играет роль солдата и принимает роль в сражениях. Микки Маус играет роль молодого солдата в войне мышей и котов. Его подразделение выступает против отряда Чёрного Пита. Несмотря на то, что эпизод является вымышленным, стороны носят узнаваемые элементы. Кошки носят островерхие шлемы - характерные немецкие каски первой мировой, в то время как мыши поют гимн Конфедерации времён Гражданской войны. В 1929 году в Америке воспоминания об этих событиях были ещё живы. Исследователь в период Великой Депрессии Один из последних короткометражных мультфильмов про Микки Мауса вышел 15 ноября 1929 г. В нём Микки оказывается где-то в Африке на сафари. В начале мультфильма Микки Маус едет на слоне и вскоре оказывается между разъярённым львом и медведем. Пытаясь успокоить животных, Микки начинает играть музыку, под которую различные звери танцуют. Фильмография thumb|Кадр из мультфильма Короткометражки # Безумный самолёт (1928) # Пароходик Вилли (1928) # The Karnival Kid (1929) # Mickey's Orphans (1931) # Building a Building (1933) # The Mad Doctor (1933) # Концерт (1935) # Thru the Mirror (1936) # Clock Cleaners (1937) # Lonesome Ghosts (1937) # Brave Little Tailor (1938) # The Pointer (1939) # The Nifty Nineties (1941) # Lend a Paw (1941) # Час симфонии (1942) # Squatter's Rights (1946) # Mickey and the Seal (1948) # The Simple Things (1953) # Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983) # Принц и нищий (мультфильм) (1990) # Runaway Brain (1995) Фильмы # Вечеринка в Голливуде (1934) # Фантазия (1940) # Весёлые и беззаботные (1947) # Кто подставил кролика Роджера (1988) # Однажды под Рождество (1998) # Фантазия 2000 (1999) # Дом злодеев. Мышиный дом (1999) # Микки, Дональд и Гуфи: Три мушкетёра (2004) # Однажды под Рождество 2 (2004) Сериалы # Телепрограмма Клуб Микки Мауса (1955–1996) # Мультсериал Всё о Микки Маусе (1955–1996) # Мультсериал Мышиный дом (2001-2003) # Мультсериал Клуб Микки Мауса (2006–настоящее время) Старые книги * Пожарная бригада Микки * Запорожье * Соперник Микки * Пикник беспризорников * Отдых на Гавайях * Охотники на лосей * Страшный червяк Комиксы Комиксы с участием Микки появились впервые в январе 1930 года. Тогда это ещё были рассказики в 3-6 кадров. Вплоть до 1975 года художником-иллюстратором комиксов с Микки Маусом выступал Флойд Готтфредсон. Видеоигры Коммерческое использование Существует большое число производных продуктов, использующих образ Микки Мауса, и отчисление за использование образа приносят компании Диснея существенный доход. С 1930 выпускаются куклы в виде Микки Мауса Микки-Маус является логотипом корпорации Диснея. Во многих диснеевских фильмах есть феномен «скрытого Микки» — в неожиданный момент появляется тень или какая-то иная композиция в кадре в форме головы и круглых ушей Микки Мауса, своего рода камео. Персонажи мультфильмов о Микки Маусе * Микки Маус * Дональд Дак * Гуфи * Плуто * Дейзи Дак * Минни Маус * Чип и Дейл * Пит Авторские права thumb|Символическое представление ситуации с авторскими правами на персонаж. The Walt Disney Company борется за непрекращение охраны авторских прав на образ Микки Мауса, стоимость которого в 2008 году оценивают в сумму более трёх миллиардов долларов США. Из‑за деятельности компании, направленной на периодическое продление сроков охраны имущественных авторских прав, из‑за которого Микки Маус к 2008 году так и не стал общественным достоянием, CTEA (англ. Copyright Term Extension Act), «закон о продлении срока охраны авторских прав») 1998 года иногда называют « «Mickey Mouse Protection Act»» («закон об охране Микки Мауса»). Микки Маус в массовой культуре thumb|Звезда Микки Мауса на аллее славы * В фильме «Враг мой» земной пилот Уиллис Дэвидж в разговоре с дракским инопланетянином в шутку называет Микки Мауса великим пророком человечества. * В венгерско-немецко-канадском полнометражном мультипликационном фильме «Ловушка для кошек» летосчисление ведется «от рождества Микки Мауса». Главный персонаж мультфильма Ник Грабовский до событий, показанных в мультфильме, принял буддизм и объявил себя Микки Маусом Тринадцатым * Финальные кадры фильма Цельнометаллическая оболочка показывают марширующий отряд по горящим руинам вьетнамского города, который распевает песню Клуба Микки Мауса: ''Мы играем честно, работаем на совесть '' И дружно мы живем Микки Маус, Микки Маус Мы держим высоко свое знамя Мальчики и девочки, пожалуйте к нам Микки Маус, Микки Маус * В мультсериале Мультреалити Микки Маус предстает в образе злого гения, который собирается уничтожить всех неполиткорректных мультяшек. * В эпизоде Кольцо мультсериала «Южный Парк» Микки Маус показан как злой и предприимчивый директор компании «Дисней» — он избивает подчинённых, берет главных героев в заложники и угрожает им расправой, считая, что они присланы компанией Dreamworks с целью сорвать концерт Jonas Brothers. * Американский художник Дэн О’Нил в серии комиксов изобразил разнообразную сексуальную жизнь Микки. Книжка быстро стала библиографической редкостью. * Микки Маус получил звезду на аллее славы в Голливуде. * В серии игр ''Kingdom Hearts Микки Маус представлен как король-волшебник, на поиски которого отправились главные герои. * 16 апреля 2010 года в эфире московских радиостанций состоялась премьера песни, посвящённой Майклу Джексону, но героем которой является Микки Маус. Её создатели — популярная российская группа Винтаж. Песня с названием «Микки» есть и у группы Звери. * Термин "Микки Маус" стал именем нарицательным и частенько служит в английском языке для обозначения чего-то несерьезного, бесполезного или поддельного * В художественном фильме Алана Паркера "Стена" Пинк Флойд носит часы Ingersoll Mickey Mouse 30-х годов выпуска . Интересные факты * Контур головы Микки Мауса используется в качестве логотипа канала Disney. * Изначально был придуман мышонок Мортимер, но он оказался не интересен публике и после этого создаётся Микки Маус. * Идея героев для Микки основана на герое Чарли Чаплина, которую подсказала Уолту его супруга Лиллиан, а также, именно она и дала имя «Микки Маус». * В мультфильмах, если Микки Маус поворачивал голову, уши у него всегда оставались в одном положении — это часть бренда. * Вопрос: «Who is Mickey Mouse?» помогал выявлять в ходе Второй мировой войны немецких шпионов. * В 2006 году компания наконец вернула себе права на кролика Освальда. См. также * Список мультфильмов с участием Микки Мауса * Журнал Микки Маус Примечания #↑' Biographies of 10 Classic Disney Characters at ''Disney D23 #↑ [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%E8%EA%EA%E8_%CC%E0%F3%F1#cite_ref-voices_2-0 Перейти к:1''] [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%E8%EA%EA%E8_%CC%E0%F3%F1#cite_ref-voices_2-1 ''2] [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%E8%EA%EA%E8_%CC%E0%F3%F1#cite_ref-voices_2-2 3] Voice of Mickey Mouse dies - ABC News (Australian Broadcasting Corporation). Abc.net.au. Проверено 8 апреля 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 февраля 2013. #'↑' Voice Actors In The News: And The New Voice of Mickey Mouse Is.... Voice Actors in the News (11 сентября 2009). Проверено 9 ноября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 февраля 2013. #'↑' Lisa Finander Disneystrology. — Quirk Books, 2010. — 384 с. — ISBN 159474453X #'↑' Дед мороз и Микки Маус #'↑' Joseph Menn. Disney's rights to young Mickey Mouse may be wrong (англ.). Los Angeles Times (22 August 2008). Проверено 23 августа 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 февраля 2012. #'↑' История самого знаменитого мышонка. Mult-Games.ru (Mar 30, 2013). Проверено 23 мая 2013. Архивировано из первоисточника 23 мая 2013. Ссылки *Официальный сайт Микки Мауса *Микки Маус (англ.) на сайте Internet Movie Database *''Lauren Vanpelt.'' Mickey Mouse -- A Truly Public Character (англ.) (весна 1999). Проверено 23 августа 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 февраля 2012. *''Damien Cave.'' Mickey Mouse vs. The People (англ.). Salon Media Group, Inc. (21 February 2002). Проверено 23 августа 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 февраля 2012. *''Doug Bedell.'' Professor says Disney, others typify copyright problems (англ.). Doug Bedell / The Dallas Morning News (14 March 2002). Проверено 23 августа 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 11 февраля 2012.